


I'll Be There

by KurooWesBokuto



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Pre-Fair Game, Slightly Pining Clover, short character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurooWesBokuto/pseuds/KurooWesBokuto
Summary: (Takes place during Chapter 4 of Volume 7)While Ruby and her friends were celebrating in Amity about becoming new huntresses and huntsman, Clover was getting home.His thoughts thinking of only one thing.His partner for the day.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 125





	I'll Be There

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was gonna be a submission for FairGameWeek2020 as my 'Semblance' fic, but I decided again, to scrap that idea and post it without the tag. 
> 
> I was gonna try and do a fic for each prompt but that proved to be a bit much for me. I'm still not used to writing for pre-existing characters, so I don't even know if I got them right the first time. 
> 
> All of the comments from the first fic made me smile, so thanks guys. Anyways, enjoy, comment, kudos or whatever. I'm happy to be writing now after years of wanting to.

Walking into his own personal quarters, Clover let out a heavy sigh. He was so tired, he actually thought he could hear his bed calling to him, like some kind of blanket siren. He wanted nothing more than to just fall onto his mattress and pass out, but then his routine would be ruined.

His work for Atlas was varied and nothing was certain, but that was what Clover signed up for when becoming a huntsman and joining the military. But, he couldn’t live a life that was just full of unpredictability. There needed to be some kind of structure. That’s why his morning and evening routines were so important to him. He had complete control of it.

So, despite his aching muscles and his heavy eyes, he walked into his bathroom, turning on the shower to a suitably warm temperature, before undressing. Feeling the water on his skin was like a warm hug that almost made Clover want to melt. The craziness of the day and the tension it brought him just washed down his body into the drain.

Clover closed his eyes, letting his brain shut off for a minute as he allowed himself to just exist, but that feeling didn’t last long.

His solitude in his shower gave him the time to think back to the events of the day. It started pretty standard for the Ace Op leader. He made sure that the rest of his team were rested up and ready to take on the day, checking with Winter for any specific jobs for the group. That was the end of the normalcy, before Clover’s world was rocked to the core. The kids that they had previously arrested a few days beforehand were needed to be tested in order to prove they’re capabilities in the Amity Project, and General Ironwood wanted the Ace Ops to oversee and evaluate their abilities. This made sense to Clover, as he knew from the stories of what Ironwood told him about their abilities at Beacon, there was crazy potential for each of these young kids.

But what didn’t make sense was Ironwood assigning the single adult among the kids to being Clover’s partner for the mission.

He wasn’t stupid. Clover knew about the legend that was Qrow Branwen. He and his team were the only team in Remnant’s history to have ever come in first place in the Vytal Festival Tournament twice, in a row by the way. Not to mention his solo work after graduating from Beacon, where rumors of him being a silent assassin spread throughout the huntsman community. Why such a skilled and credited huntsman needed to have his abilities tested on a simple cleansing mission confused Clover.

 _Not that it was a bad thing._ Clover thought as he ran a hand behind his neck, cracking it slightly.

To say that Qrow was different than what he was expecting was an understatement. Someone he thought would be a confident and arrogant ass turned out to be a haunted and depressed man looking out for kids he had no right caring about, bar two being his nieces. He remembered his conversation with the man, someone who was saddened by his past, almost to the point of defeat. Clover couldn’t help but feel for the older man. He tried to lighten things up when Qrow started going a little too far down the depression hole, but it just opened up more open wounds.

After a few more minutes, Clover shut the water off and stepped out of the shower. Toweling himself dry and quickly grabbing a pair of Academy sweatpants, he stepped back into the bedroom/living space of his quarters. He sat down on his bed, his thoughts of Qrow coming back. While the depression of the man had taken him aback a bit, it was the reveal of his semblance and his reaction to it that really spoke to Clover’s heart.

The guy thought of himself as a harbinger of misfortune for everyone around him. There was an absolute certainty, based on his conversations with Qrow that the man thought that all of the tragedies in his life were his fault. It was written all over his face whenever he would mention anything about his past, like his former team or his solo missions.

Clover didn’t understand why he was quickly attaching himself to this man. There was something about his sadness that made Clover want to help him. Obviously the man was struggling a lot, and while it seemed that the kids were helping, they couldn’t achieve what people older than them could help with. Qrow needed another adult around to really get to the bottom of the issues, and Clover was willing to be that person.

He then remembered a specific moment in their interactions that made him groan in embarrassment.

Ugh, the wink!

Why would he wink at him? Especially after telling Qrow that Clover’s own semblance was the exact opposite of his. It was like he was bragging or saying that his semblance was better than Qrow’s.

He smacked his forehead, falling back onto the mattress. _Darn it, Ebi, you’re an idiot._ He thought. _All because you’re a sucker for a pretty face, you made yourself an ass._

His cheeks went a bit red at thinking that. It was true. While Qrow was an older and more experienced huntsman who has lived a life full of so much trauma, Clover could also appreciate that he ticked off almost everyone of his boxes in terms of what his type was.

Qrow was smaller than him, both in height and body type, which wasn’t a bad thing. His fighting style obviously required him to have a more lithe and dancer-like body type, while Clover was more of a brawling/melee body type. Clover also thought of Qrow’s eyes. Their beauty struck Clover in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time. The color was jarring, but the emotions that swam among the crimson waves were what really reeled Clover in. Qrow was a man who was unable to truly express his emotions, which led to him hiding, but his eyes betrayed him.

Not to mention Clover was a sucker for fluffy hair and stubble.

Feeling his eyes start to fade from fatigue, Clover sighed. His thoughts on Qrow would have to wait until the next day. The man would still be in Atlas when he woke up, so it wasn’t like Clover wouldn’t ever see the man again.

Before he fell asleep, Clover made a silent promise to himself. _Starting tomorrow Qrow, I’ll be there. No one needs to be alone because of a semblance._ His final thoughts before finally drifting off to a blissful sleep.

His dreams full of red eyes, a gravelly voice, and fluffy hair.


End file.
